More Than A Monster
by JustCorvus
Summary: [Deutsch/German] "Ich sinke nieder, schwach und ohne jede Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Guardevoirs Ruf ähnelt viel mehr einem Gesang als einem Schrei. Dann durchdringe ich die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod." All das wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht dieses Mädchen kennengelernt hätte, und das Monster, das sie mit sich trägt. Wie konnte eine solche Begegnung mein Leben beenden?
1. Prolog

Hey, vorab: Die Story ist bereits (in Ansätzen) auf hochgeladen und ich probiere es jetzt auch mal hier. Mehr als eine Art Test-FF ist es nicht, da sie relativ spontan entstanden ist. Naja, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen. Bild: LiCobra,

* * *

Prolog: Tag 7

Ich sinke nieder, schwach und ohne jede Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er jeden Moment einfach zerschmelzen, ich bin von Kopfschmerzen geplagt, gegen die Migräne ein Traum wären. Wieso nimmt mein Leben so schnell ein Ende, was habe ich getan? Ich weiß es nicht. Spitzes Gestein reißt sich langsam durch meine Haut in meine Hand hinein, die sich auf dem Boden abstützt. Doch den Schmerz der paar blutigen Wunden kann ich nicht spüren, dafür zerbricht mein Kopf zu sehr. Mit letzten Kräften hebe ich meinen Blick nach oben und sehe in die geweiteten Augen meines Pokémons, Guardevoir. Sie hockt sich vor mir nieder, versucht, ihren Arm zu mir zu strecken, damit ich wieder aufstehe. Dann breche ich zusammen, mein Kopf landet dabei auf ihrem edlen, grauen Kleid. So gern wüsste ich, was sie denkt. Was sie fühlt. Trauer? Freude? Seit ich vor 16 Jahren geboren wurde, war ich stets an ihrer Seite. Man könnte schon fast behaupten, sie hätte mich aufgezogen. Wie eine Mutter. Dabei sind wir fast im selben Alter. Ihre zitternden und doch noch zarten Arme sind um mein verblassendes Gesicht gelegt, ihr Ruf ähnelt viel mehr einem Gesang mit den harmonischen Klängen, als ein Schrei. Dann durchdringe ich die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod, und höre die Stimme von Guardevoir nie wieder.

Es heißt, vor dem Tod würde man sein ganzes Leben einmal vorbeilaufen sehen. Eine andere Theorie besagt, man sieht das, was man am Meisten liebt. Doch diese beiden Geschichten sind nur ein kleiner Teil des Sterbens, in Wirklichkeit erkennt man, ob das eigene Leben einen Sinn gehabt hat oder nicht. Der Charakter eines jeden Menschen kann, genauso wie dessen Philosophie, niemals in vollen Zügen beschrieben werden. Weder durch einen Steckbrief, noch durch eine über etliche Bänder reichende Geschichte. Mein Leben werdet ihr also nur in Bruchstücken erfahren.

Vor sieben Tagen dachte ich noch, dass heute ein ruhiger Tag wird, an dem ich mit meinen Pokémon und jenem Mädchen vereint von Mr. Bracks Hütte aus auf die Weiten des Meeres starren werde. Entfernt von all diesen ätzenden Menschen, die nur von Medien verblödet werden. Guardevoir war mein Herz, und meine anderen vier Pokémon ebenso. Wie schlecht es sich anfühlt, sie nur Pokémon zu nennen, sie waren meine Freunde. Ich habe sie geliebt.

Begonnen hat diese kurze, traurige Geschichte vor dieser einen Woche, wo ich dachte, es wird ein entspannender Tag. Vor sieben Tagen lernte ich das Mädchen kennen, welches heute hier sein sollte. Sie, und ihr Monster.


	2. Chapter I - Das Monster in der Ferne

Tag 1

Rauschen. Rauschen der weiten Gewässer erfüllen meine Ohren. Nein, warte, es ist kein Wasser. Es sind Klänge, Töne. So harmonische Töne, die weitaus mehr sind, als einfach nur eine Melodie. Sie erinnert mich an Ozeane, versetzen mich sogar in einen Zustand, wo meine gesamten Sinne sich bei der See befinden. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist es der Gesang von Guardevoir, die mir geholfen hat, in aller Ruhe aus dem Schlaf zu gleiten. Ich öffne meine Augen und erblicke es über mir, anscheinend habe ich mich am Vorabend mit dem Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt und bin wieder mal eingeschlafen. Ihr macht das nichts aus, sie ist dann immer glücklich, dass ich mich wohl fühle in ihrer Geborgenheit. Guardevoir und mich verbinden viele Geschichten, die das allgemeine Vertrauen und die Verbundenheit zwischen Mensch und Pokémon weitaus übertreffen. Selbstverständlich ist es keine Liebesbeziehung. Nur war sie bei mir, als ich meinen Bruder bei dem Überfall eines wild gewordenen Stahlos verlor. Das kolossale Stahlpokémon verschleppte meinen Bruder im Alter von fünf Jahren in die Höhlen und lediglich bei Guardevoir konnte ich damals Trost suchen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wieso das so ist. Und ich war bei ihr, als sie alleine mit ihrem Ei dastand, während Galagladi in die vermeintliche Freiheit floh. Die beiden hatten sich über Alles geliebt und er hat sie bei dem ersten Kind verlassen, sie war so fertig, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern möchte. Nun ja, es gibt noch viele Geschichten in unser beider Leben. Entsprechend des angenehmen Wachwerdens stehe ich gut gelaunt auf. Zu aller erst zum Morgen strecken, ich frage mich, ob es ein befreienderes Gefühl gibt, als das. Munter rufe ich zu Guardevoir, dass sie mir folgen soll, damit wir frühstücken können.  
In der Küche angekommen, rast schon Flamara auf mich zu. Zusammen mit meiner Partnerin begrüße ich das fröhlich fiepende Tierchen, wobei es auf mich zuspringt. Flamara im Arm haltend und streichelnd gehe ich zum Kühlschrank und warte noch einige Momente ab, damit Flamara nicht zu traurig ist, weil es ich es zu kurz gehalten habe. Währenddessen tickt mich Guardevoir an der Schulter an und gibt mir ein Zeichen, dass ich mich bereits setzen dürfe, sie würde schon was zu Essen machen. Über die kurze Zeit, wo sie etwas Schlichtes vorbereitete, beginne ich, in Gedanken zu versinken. Schnell und unübersichtlich schießen mir Fragen durch den Kopf, Wünsche und Träume gleich dazu. Doch dies ist viel zu viel, um es jetzt in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne zu beschreiben, da das Frühstück ehe ich mich versehe bereits auf dem Tisch steht. Ich lasse Flamara zu Boden und das Tier sprintet sofort energiegeladen zum Futternapf. Beim bisher so guten Verlauf des Morgens vergesse ich schon beinahe, dass Montag ist. Arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich wird es heute ohnehin ein Tag wie jeder Andere, aber egal. Man kann Nichts daran ändern, dass ich Montags demotivierter bin, als ein Pädophiler im Altersheim, vollkommen gleich, wie gut der Morgen auch verläuft. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es so eine gute Idee war, einen Ferienjob am anderen Ende der Region zu belegen, denn eigentlich lebe ich in Blütenburg City. Jetzt? Jetzt habe ich eine eigene Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung in Baumhausen. Naja, dann versuche ich eben, mich aufs Essen zu konzentrieren. Toasts mit Schinken, verdammt leckere Toasts mit Schinken. Nach dem ersten Biss hat mich der Geschmack des Fleischs bereits von der unangenehmen Tatsache des Datums abgelenkt. So kann es von mir aus jeden Tag weitergehen. Ohne nähere Vorkommnisse aßen wir zu dritt unser Frühstück genüsslich auf, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Der Ferienjob ist relativ simpel, es handelt sich hierbei um eine Aushilfe im Pokémon-Markt. Also Müll wegschleppen, Laden auswischen, all die Sachen, die niemand machen will. Die Bezahlung hält sich dementsprechend in Grenzen, aber immerhin komme ich mal von Zuhause weg und kann wieder ab und zu die Atmosphäre an der nördlichen Küste genießen. Die automatische Tür öffnet sich vor mir und ich geh in den Markt hinein, wobei mich die demotivierten Mitarbeiter gleich mit falscher Freude über den Beruf begrüßen. Sie sind so leicht zu durchschauen. Lautlos nehme ich den Besen in die Hand und fange schon mal an, den Dreck zur Seite zu fegen, während ich die Konversation der beiden Kassierer belausche.  
„Was meinst du dazu?", fragt der eine interessiert, ich bin wohl mitten im Gespräch eingestiegen, ohne zu wissen, worum es genau geht.  
„Nun ja, er könnte entweder wütend das Selbe machen oder einfach nur leer dich die ganze Zeit vor Verwunderung anstarren", antwortet der Befragte.  
„Bei so 'ner Aktion wird er dich sicher nicht nur anstarren, er muss doch ausrasten dabei!", behauptet der Erste wieder.  
„Hey hey, es würde überhaupt nicht zu ihm passen, wenn er die Beherrschung verliert. Immerhin hört man immer nur Gutes von ihm", argumentiert der Andere. Neugierig bin ich kurz davor, nachzufragen, worum es geht.  
„Wollen wir wetten? Dann fragen wir jemanden, der sich damit wirklich auskennt!", sagt der Eine mit provozierender Stimme.  
„Ach komm, 2000 Pokédollar?"  
„Selbstverständlich"  
Vor Neugier stelle ich mich vor den Tresen und frage, worum es dabei geht. Die Antwort ist mehr als verblüffend: „Wie würde Jesus reagieren, wenn man ihm einen Koran in die Fresse wirft?"  
Ohne Worte und mit herablassendem Blick gehe ich zurück und fege weiter den Flur, die niveaulose Konversation wird nur noch zum unverständlichen Gemurmel in meinen Ohren. Kein Wunder, dass der Markt kaum Einnahmen hat.  
Schließlich öffnet sich die Markttür und kaum zu fassen, ein Kunde kommt hinein. Es ist nur ein älterer Bewohner aus dem Dorf, ein richtiger Reisender wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Ich höre gar nicht mehr zu, was er zu den Verkäufern sagt, wahrscheinlich ist es genauso uninteressant wie die Wette von vorhin. Fegen, Müll raus schleppen, Regale sortieren, so zieht es sich knappe vier weitere Stunden hin. Doch dann kommt eine neue Kundin hinein, ein jugendliches, bildhübsches Mädchen. Sofort fesselt sie mit ihrem umwerfenden Aussehen meinen Blick. Dunkelbraune Augen, langes, ebenfalls dunkelbraunes Haar, edle Gesichtszüge, leicht aufgetragener, blutroter Lippenstift. Um mich herum hört alles auf, zu existieren, ich starre nur noch auf diese Person. Sie ist sehr attraktiv, trägt auch dazu eine passende, etwas engere, dunkelblaue Jeans und eine geöffnete, schwarze Sweatjacke. Vor Versunkenheit kriege ich nicht mit, was sie sich im Laden gekauft hatte, ich bin in einem Zustand, den man schon fast als Trance bezeichnen könnte. Kurz, bevor sie den Laden verlässt, nimmt sie für einen abrupten Moment Blickkontakt zu mir auf. Sofort fiel mir das Atmen schwer, und dann ist sie bereits verschwunden. Schnell gucke ich nach, ob mich die Mitarbeiter beobachten und als ich mich versichert habe, dass sie dies nicht taten, stelle ich den Besen beiseite und verlasse schleichend und heimlich den Laden, um ihr zu folgen. Glaubt mir, wenn ihr dieses Mädchen gesehen hättet, würdet ihr das Gleiche tun.


End file.
